Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure is related to an image processing apparatus capable of delivering power to an external device through an external interface.
Related Art
USB PD (USB Power Delivery) standard, which enables power delivery of 100 W at the maximum, has been introduced. According to the USB PD standard, direction of the power delivery may not necessarily be fixed but may be swapped. For example, an image processing apparatus may not only deliver power to a notebook PC connected therewith but also may receive power from the notebook PC.
For example, when the image processing apparatus receives a print job, the image processing apparatus may select one of external devices equipped with a power source, e.g., the notebook PC connected therewith, with which the power delivery direction is to be swapped. The image processing apparatus may stop power delivery to the selected notebook PC and swap the direction of the power delivery with the notebook PC so that the power from the notebook PC may be delivered to the other external devices through the image processing apparatus. In other words, the notebook PC, which no longer receives power from the image processing apparatus, may act as a power source to deliver the power to the other external devices connected with the image processing apparatus while the image processing apparatus processes the image. Thus, the image processing apparatus may ensure power supply for the print job while printing an image.